


kids?

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ethan Winters - Freeform, F/M, FUCK, Gen, don't mind me, i love first person characters they deserve too much love and support, reader - Freeform, uh this is so underrated af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: // don't mind me. need to let this feeling out smh





	kids?

* * *

“Ethan!”

“Ethan?”

The woman grumbled, as she tried to wake her husband up for breakfast, but alas, it didn’t work.

She shook him very roughly, “Ethan, honey, wake up. It’s time for breakfast.”

Her husband’s only reply was a sly smile, before turning around in front of her. She crossed her arms, giving up. She faced the door, until she felt someone pulling her back to the bed. Her body was wrapped by a pair of strong, and warm arms.

“Nnggh, I don’t want to wake up . . . stay here with me, (nickname).” Ethan expressed in a very sleepy, and tired manner.

(First name)’s reaction was still shocked, as she felt his hot breath, making her to have goosebumps, “U-Um, okay.”

As Ethan was still cuddling her, he had the urge to ask this big question to her, “Uh, do you want to have kids? I mean, since we’re both married, and we never had one for 4 years,” he stopped for a second, “i-if you want to.”

(First name)’s ears perked, as she heard that question. It seemed like a choice, a tough one. She turned around, and her reaction was as if he was only joking, but his face were full of hope.

Her cheeks was red from embarrassment, hiding her face on her husband’s chest. Ethan chuckled, as he lift her head up, smirking for a second.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy,” he leaned on her left ear, whispering in a husky voice, “for now~.”

(First name) gulped, as he completely pinned her down, planting kisses around her face. Let’s just say they had a really good time together.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> // don't mind me. need to let this feeling out smh


End file.
